<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【佐鸣】漩涡鸣人的独占欲 by lili45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238783">【佐鸣】漩涡鸣人的独占欲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili45/pseuds/lili45'>lili45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili45/pseuds/lili45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【佐鸣】漩涡鸣人的独占欲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p><p>　　1.想变强，借此慢慢走进你的视线</p><p>　　宇智波佐助是个慕强的人，只有强者才能拥有同他对话的资格，漩涡鸣人比谁都清楚这一点。</p><p>　　说起宇智波佐助，大家都说“宇智波家的天才”，而跟着漩涡鸣人的标签，要么是“那个九尾”,要么是“吊车尾”。</p><p>　　好不甘心。</p><p>　　有时候漩涡鸣人觉得他跟宇智波佐助那样相像，他们在深夜里孤独，在夕阳下落寞，他们合该缠在一起互吐心声，再不济也可以两看生厌不死不休，总之绝不会是两条不相交的平行线段。</p><p>　　走在他前面寡言的少年背负着他所不能想象的重担，在窒息的危险里深一脚浅一脚往前走，孤单单一条影子落在脚下，就同他一样。</p><p>　　好几次他差点开口：“嘿，宇智波佐助，你的火遁好酷哇！”或者说：“宇智波佐助，要不要跟我一起去给火影岩像画鬼脸？”</p><p>　　就这样很随意的同对方打招呼，他想过宇智波佐助的反应，宇智波佐助如果没反应，肯定是害羞，如果有……算了，他肯定没反应的，毕竟他总是看起来那样难过。</p><p>　　被时光磨得发黄的那些孤单日子里，漩涡鸣人就这样想着，离那个黑头发的天才近一点、再近一点，近到可以肆无忌惮搂住他的脖子，在他耳边大笑。</p><p>　　2.你给的苦痛我甘之如饴</p><p>　　终于追上他了。</p><p>　　漩涡鸣人嘶吼着“打断手脚也要把你带回去”，即将失去佐助的惶恐扼住了他的呼吸，他被冰冷彻骨的激流一遍一遍抽打着身体，他觉得他被逼到了尽头，脚下就是万丈深渊，那股巨大的黑气叫嚣着要吞噬他，如同他进入第七班之前的每一个夜里。</p><p>　　他在此时深深地意识到，无论黑夜之后又看过多少个白天，曾经引他走向光明的那束光始终无法被代替，那束光同他的骨血融在一起，灼烧他的皮肤，碾磨他的痛感，在这痛感里生出无限快意，他像个可怜的瘾君子，对这快意着了迷。</p><p>　　“你已经是我最好的朋友了。”</p><p>　　宇智波佐助难得对他说句软话，与之相对的是电流激迸的千鸟毫不犹豫地刺穿了他的肺部，空气从外往内挤压得胸腔快要爆炸，他想抬起胳膊说“别走”，喉咙却仿佛也被千鸟撕扯得血肉模糊，发出无意义的呜咽。</p><p>　　3.追逐你、渴望你，是因为想得到你</p><p>　　漩涡鸣人总疑心他这一生都该追逐宇智波佐助，他对自己这种病态扭曲的想法感到骇然，可他无法控制，这种念头愈演愈烈，抓心挠肝地干扰他的生活，他索性选择放任。</p><p>　　人类思想最美妙的特点之一就是难以控制，人总会为了什么失控，金钱、爱情，或者权利，无论本性克制与否。而漩涡鸣人的失控名叫宇智波佐助，他的思想从一条河奔涌成一片海，浩浩荡荡全是宇智波佐助的影子，他想当宇智波佐助的归处，坚信宇智波佐助也是他自己的归处。</p><p>　　没有人怀疑他这份炽烈的感情源于何处，他打着最正义最敞亮的名头，正如他对宇智波佐助所说的话：“我们是朋友。”</p><p>　　想亲你，想抱你，想同你赤身相对，想掌控你的思绪，也想被你掌控思绪，察觉你的痛苦，感受你的痛苦，用我们之间的感情抹杀你的痛苦。</p><p>　　这样的朋友。</p><p>　　4.梦中不可得，现实不得见</p><p>　　漩涡鸣人鲜少几次自渎，都是从冷汗涔涔的梦中挣扎醒来，倚在床头回忆梦里苍冷如雪的挚友，他喘息着解开裤头，月色蔓延到他绷紧的小腿上，他想象他的挚友用那双比月色还冷的眼睛注视他，唇形薄且锋利，里头向来吐不出什么温软的字眼，无非是些冷笑和轻哼，蛇一样森寒的气息掠过他耳后，他一阵颤抖，轻柔的风不依不饶地逗弄他，嘲笑他对挚友的卑劣肖想。</p><p>　　宇智波佐助是把淬了毒酒的刀，凌迟他，还让他贪恋那酒香。每见一回宇智波佐助，他梦里的形象都要变换一次。从青葱恣意的少年，变成桀骜轻狂的青年，无一例外潜入他支离破碎的梦中。漩涡鸣人只觉得十二岁那年冰冷入骨的河水又回来了，密密麻麻将他缠绕，夺取他的氧气。</p><p>　　他心中那个人有多好，就衬得他有多可耻。</p><p>　　这样最好。漩涡鸣人咧开嘴角，拒绝也好，逃离也罢，只有他能靠近冰冷的宇智波佐助，在他真正去到佐助身边之前，谁也不能捂化那块冰。</p><p>　　4.你的眼睛能不能只注视我</p><p>　　漩涡鸣人讨厌别人把宇智波佐助说成私有物，即使那个人是佐助名义上的师父。</p><p>　　长久以来以“宇智波佐助最好的朋友”自居，已经使他理所当然的认为宇智波佐助只能有他这一个朋友，他这才想起宇智波佐助有多耀眼，美丽脆弱的青年夺取别人的心神，轻而易举叫人爱上，看别人为他痴狂，如神般施舍给爱慕者一个愚弄的眼神。</p><p>　　这样的人太能勾起人的占有欲，只因他的喜恶过于明显，总会让人觉得自己在他的心里有那么一点点的不同，为靠近他而沾沾自喜，产生他在注视自己的错觉。</p><p>　　名为“漩涡鸣人”的阳光底下生长着阴湿黏腻的蜘蛛丝网，那些见不得光的网想要紧紧裹挟住宇智波佐助，将猎物带入他的领地，真正占领主权的阳光欲盖弥彰地将蛛网烧成灰烬，藏好暴戾，藏好偏执，露出一个灿烂的微笑。</p><p>　　漩涡鸣人，不要叫他发现。</p><p>　　5. 你是不是也很满意？我对你疯狂的渴求</p><p>　　他渴了这许多年，终于喝上了第一口凉水。</p><p>　　佐助的眼尾滑下一行泪，他的瞳仁又黑又凉，对漩涡鸣人有着致命的吸引力，漩涡鸣人看得心如擂鼓，脖子后面出了一片冷汗，他想到无数个夜里注视他的眼睛，掌控他的欲望和爱憎，让他在自我唾弃中沉沦。</p><p>　　佐助又问他，对他而言朋友意味着什么，漩涡鸣人不自觉咽了口唾沫，哑着嗓子说看见你痛苦，我也会觉得疼。</p><p>　　漩涡鸣人从来都不蠢，他直觉宇智波佐助不想听这样的回答，差一点点就要说出“爱”这个字，被他硬生生卷回舌尖，在他舌根硌得发疼。</p><p>　　他想让宇智波佐助刻骨铭心，刻骨铭心就是你以为你已经得到了，其实你从未拥有。任凭之后再有谁试图靠近宇智波佐助，佐助只会想起他曾经被人怎样疯狂的渴求过，他只会记得有怎样一束光执着的想要照在他身上，说出“要死一起死”这种堪比殉情的言论。</p><p>　　哪怕他今后有了妻子、儿女，他也只会记得漩涡鸣人。</p><p>　　6.同类</p><p>　　宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人同一类人。</p><p>　　漩涡鸣人以为他要带着这把插进心窝的刀子，自虐般痛苦一生，宇智波佐助却在嘈杂的火影办公室隔间里强迫他同他偷情。</p><p>　　宇智波佐助早已不是当年冰雪似的青年，他的技巧多到令鸣人咋舌，漩涡鸣人却不敢问这些技巧是从谁身上练出来的。</p><p>　　他的腹部绞作一团，强烈的独占欲所带来的的痛苦传遍四肢百骸，佐助掐着他的腰，快感从尾椎骨一波一波往上窜，他感觉到佐助在吻他的肩胛骨，事实上那完全称得上啃咬，密密麻麻的疼痛从后背传来，佐助低低地说：“咬烂你的骨头，你是不是就不会跑了……”</p><p>　　漩涡鸣人侧过头，捧住佐助的脸亲他，唇间一片咸湿，流了舔不尽的眼泪。佐助的眼睫轻微颤抖，像是在压抑什么巨大的痛苦。总是这样，他们之间总是这样。痛苦和快乐交织，憎恨与喜爱并存，他紧紧箍住佐助的身体，想要把自己同他嵌作一体。</p><p>　　他是这样的迷恋宇智波佐助，从他尚不懂事的十二岁开始。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>